Houses United
by Eternal Verity
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was a very happy man. He had the four heirs of Hogwarts at his beck and call. What was truly perfect, however, was little miss Ravenclaw. The so called girl who would unite the houses cared for nothing more but herself. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the new transfer student to be a lot more than what she seemed. AU 4th yr, Evil Dumbledore,OC's,Bashing


**Authors Notes: Welcome! This little plot bunny would not leave me alone and so this story was born…of boredom and magic! It's a founder's heir story with two oc's whose names I must come up with. This is just a prologue but I think you can easily get the gist of it. One of my oc's will be the heir of Ravenclaw and the other one…well you'll just have to wait and see. It took me a while to decide who the other heirs would be but I think I made the right choices. However, I shan't reveal their identities yet…that awaits you in the next chapter. Anyways, I shall stop my rambling and proceed to the story!**

**Prologue – Founders Era**

In a world of magic and mayhem a woman sat alone, in a small chamber looking desperately at all the parchments that surrounded her. Sighing, she brought her hands up to massage her temples. Giving up on trying to fight off the persistent pain in her head, the woman swiftly got up, leaving her chamber and her work behind.

Her next destination was equally as odd as it was amazing. For the room she entered was grand and beautiful. If one were to causally glance up they would notice the pinks and purples of the ceiling, or rather the sky. You see, the room she entered was enchanted and the ceiling was made to reflect the skies. The woman, however, paid no attention to such wonderments. Her attention was on the scene, which was playing out before her.

A woman dressed in nothing but rags was trying desperately to convince a man of intimidating stature, that the words she spoke were true.

"What is going on?" the woman asked tiredly. All occupants of the room turned their gaze on the wary individual. The woman in rags made to speak but the man intercepted before she could.

"Rowena," he began apprehensively, shooting her a cautious look, " This...kind woman wished to seek your council, about a matter she deemed important." The woman, Rowena, shifted her gaze to the small figure besides the man. "Madam, what is of such great importance, that you sought me out in a time of such great despair," Rowena inquired. The woman shifted nervously before flickering her eyes up to meet the dark gaze of Rowena. "M'lady, my daughter has a rare gift… one which I am aware you are most familiar with." Pausing, she swiftly glanced at the stern woman. " My daughter has the gift of sight and I believe she may have made a prophecy… of some sorts." Rowena sighed before turning to address the formidable man," Godric, please escort this kind woman out and ensure she arrives safely home." Turning her attention away from the protesting women Rowena made her way to the head table. Before she could proceed however, the woman shouted two words that made Rowena's blood run cold.

"She's dead," the woman had screamed. Rowena spun around addressing the woman coldly, "Who is dead?" When the woman hesitated to answer Lady Ravenclaw snapped, " Whom do you speak of?" Softly but surely the old woman spoke, " Your daughter, m'lady, she was murdered by that Baron man," Lady Ravenclaw froze, she knew the woman spoke the truth as word had arrived shortly after Helena's death, however only her and the remaining founders knew. How had this woman known? Before she could question the woman however, she continued to speak, " M'lady before the death of young miss Ravenclaw, she fell in love with a man by the name of Arthur and bore him a son," Once again the proud woman was left speechless…again only a select few had known of her daughters relationship with the muggle man and even fewer knew of the outcome of said relationship. After all it was the main reason for the death of not only her daughter but also the suicide of the man she sent after her.

"Impossible," the Lady whispered, trying in vain to deny the truth. "Nay" the older woman stated with confidence. "Your daughter is no longer in the realm of the living, m'lady, I know it, you know it, my daughter knows it and so does Sir Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff." Hesitantly Rowena addressed the odd woman, "Your daughter, what were her words, what did she speak of?"

"Her words Lady Ravenclaw, her exact words were as following," She began.

" _When darkness prevails in the world of spells,_

_And casters are subject to a faith like hell._

_Four shall unite in the enchanted hall, _

_The foe of light will begin to fall._

_He who has wronged, he who has lied,_

_Will no longer find any by his side._

_Heiress of wit shall unite,_

_Those of loyalty, ambition and might._

_The blessing of success will make it end,_

_Only then will the magic world mend._

_Light will lose, darkness will fade,_

_No longer will such choices be made._

_If they fail and do not win,_

_The world of magic will be damned for its sins."_

All the occupants of the room bar the old woman drew in a sharp breath.

"Those were her exact words?" the wise woman breathed.

"Aye," the old woman confirmed.

Nodding appreciatively Rowena addressed the woman once more, " Thank you for your knowledge. Both you and your daughter shall be compensated."

After the departure of the old woman Godric turned his curious gaze on Rowena. "Do you believe her words to be true?" he questioned. Nodding somberly Lady Ravenclaw replied in the affirmative.

"What can we do, my lady, is their any way of stopping this, of preventing it from occurring?"

"Nay, my lord, history must play out, it must follow its course, and we can not meddle."

"And if they fail, what will happen to Hogwarts, to our world?" Rowena shook her head, "They shan't, they will not, they can not fail." Lord Gryffindor was not satisfied but alas he dropped the subject for the sake of the Lady.

"Rowena," he began softly "is there anyway we can assist our heirs, if we can not protect them from the prophecy?"

"Godric, I believe it would be best to leave things as it is, however, I do believe we should get our portraits painted…please explain to the Lady Hufflepuff the details of our meeting and then we shall proceed." Giving her a hesitant nod Godric departed in search of Hufflepuff.

Shaking her head the Lady Ravenclaw turned her gaze upon the enchanted ceiling, which now glittered brightly with diamond like stars. Closing her eyes she murmured a desperate plea for help. Letting out a breath she swiftly turned from the hall, hoping her descendant… their descendants would succeed in making the world right again.

Unbeknownst to the Lady, her pleas were in fact heard. However, it would be thousands of years before help would be offered to those who needed it.


End file.
